peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 March 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-03-16 ; Comments *Peel mentions seeing Deep Purple perform in Newcastle. That date would have been 13th March 1969 at the Newcastle City Hall. *Peel plays a session track from Fleetwood Mac covering Emile Ford & The Checkmates' You'll Never Know What You're Missing Until You Try. He also plays more session cover versions from the band including Conway Twitty's Heavenly and Little Richard's Can't Believe You Wanna Leave. *Peel dedicates the Byrds' version of "Old Blue" to his mother, as it is mother's day today. He reveals that when he was living in Texas, America, he would drive with a friend in a 1937 Mercury with a 1946 Ford engine car drinking liquor and singing country songs including 'Old Blue', *Peel says his favourite current single is Mr. Apollo by the Bonzo Dog Band. *Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions book suggests the Strawbs did a session for this show. However, there is no evidence of this in the audio, apart from The Battle track that Peel plays, which he says is not currently available, but would be soon on their new LP released at the end of May. *Peel says he went to Sunderland on Monday and thought it was a groovy place. "Groovy" wasn't usually one of his preferred adjectives, although it was standard DJ-speak of the 1960s ("groovy, baby"). *Peel mentions that Bernie Andrews likes the Blues Project LP. *Peel plays a track from Hapshash And The Coloured Coat's second album, the band's version of a traditional Louisiana Cajun song called Colinda. As a result of the blues revival, there was a mini-trend for Cajun music, a previously little-known style in the UK, in 1969. *Peel plays an LP track from Judy Collins covering Ian & Sylvia's "rodeo song" Someday Soon. Her version was also issued as a single and made the charts in the US, but not in the UK.. Canadian country-folk duo Ian & Sylvia were popular in the US but never Peel favourites; however, much later Neil Young would cover Ian Tyson's best-known song "Four Strong Winds". Sessions *Fleetwood Mac #6, recorded 10th March 1969. Available on on Live At The BBC (2xCD, Castle, 1995). *Edgar Broughton Band #1, recorded 27th January 1969. 2 tracks on Demons At The Beeb CD, 2000 (Hux Records, Hux020). *Moby Grape only session, recorded 4th February, repeat, first broadcast 16 February 1969. No known commercial release. *Nice #6, recorded 4th March 1969. Only Top Gear Theme broadcast tonight, with rest of session first broadcast on 20 April 1969. Available on BBC Sessions Castle CMFCD 457 Tracklisting *Deep Purple: Emmaretta (7") Parlophone *Fleetwood Mac: You'll Never Know What You're Missing Until You Try (session) *Family: The Weaver's Answer (LP - Family Entertainment) Reprise *Edgar Broughton Band: Evil (session) *Byrds: Old Blue (LP - Dr. Byrds & Mr. Hyde) Columbia *Moby Grape: Trucking Man (session) *Taste: Born On The Wrong Side Of Time (7" - Taste) Polydor *Van Morrison: Sweet Thing (LP - Astral Weeks) Warner Bros. *Bonzo Dog Band: Mr. Apollo (7") Liberty :(JP: 'It's ludicrous if people say that record is too long, it's not long enough, the Bonzo Dog Band and that's Mr. Apollo and I could listen that from now until 5 o clock and if you're not very careful, I may well just do that, point in fact') * Strawbs: The Battle (not currently available according to Peel) * Marianne Faithfull: Something Better (7" - Something Better / Sister Morphine) Decca * Edgar Broughton Band: For What You About To Receive (session) * Misunderstood: Children Of The Sun (7") Fontana * Fleetwood Mac: Blues With A Feeling (session) * Blues Project: If You Got To Make A Fool Of Someone (LP - Planned Obsolescence) Verve Forecast * Moby Grape: If You Can't Learn (session) * White Trash: Road To Nowhere (7") Apple * Edgar Broughton Band: Love In The Rain (session) * Beach Boys: Cabinessence (LP - 20/20) Capitol * Taj Mahal: She Caught The Katy And Left Me A Mule To Ride (LP - The Natch'l Blues) Columbia * Fleetwood Mac: Heavenly (session) * Donovan: Lalena (LP - Donovan's Greatest Hits) Pye * Hapshash And The Coloured Coat: Colinda (LP - Western Flier) Liberty :(4.30pm news) *Amboy Dukes: Journey To The Center Of The Mind (LP - Journey To The Center Of The Mind) Mainstream *Moby Grape: I Am Not Willing (session) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Proud Mary (LP - Bayou Country) Fantasy *Edgar Broughton Band: Why Can't Somebody Love Me? (session) *Judy Collins: Someday Soon (LP - Who Knows Where The Time Goes) Elektra *Fleetwood Mac: I Can't Believe You Wanna Leave (session) *Kak: Trieulogy (LP - Kak) Epic :(JP: 'These are the Nice don't forget, who are our theme music and I hope you listen next week, have a good week and be gentle with one another, bye bye') *Nice: Top Gear Theme The group received special extra payment of £50 for re-recording the Top Gear signature on this session. (session) File ;Name *J P Top Gear 16 March 1969 complete ;Length *1:59:38 ;Other *Many thanks to Tim ;Available * Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1969 Category:Tim's Tapes